Death (Almost) & Dancing
by snapple79
Summary: This post-511 one-shot fills in some additional moments between Sam and Andy after the explosion, and what would've happened if we actually got to see the Commissioner's Gala.


This one-shot starts near the end of 511, but two big things are different: the Commissioner's Gala wasn't cancelled and the sonogram never happened (didn't want to deal with that drama in this fic). Also, you'll see some dialogue from the show because I needed to expand on one of the best, if not THE best, McSwarek scene of the season. :) Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think with a review. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Death (Almost) & Dancing**

When Andy finally went back into the station after finishing the coffee Sam had brought her, she heard rumblings that Ted McDonald was dead. She knew Sam would be occupied with that for a while, so she headed to the locker room. She wanted a relaxing shower at home, not a quick one at the station, so she choose to simply rinse some of the dirt off her face and hands so she looked somewhat presentable. She changed into her civvies and stuffed her filthy uniform into a plastic bag and then her duffel bag.

Closing her locker, Andy realized she didn't want to go home alone, so she pulled out her phone and texted Sam. _Take your time with everything. If you're looking for me I'll be in the truck where it's quiet._

She stopped at his desk to grab his keys and then headed out to the truck.

Less than an hour later Sam walked outside and saw Andy in the passenger seat, head back, eyes closed, and assumed she'd fallen asleep. A smile crept over his face that she'd waited for him even though he was sure all she wanted to do was be at home in bed right now.

She rolled her head to face him when she heard the driver's door open. "Hey," she said quietly.

"I'm glad you didn't leave," he told her as he started up the truck.

"Didn't want to go home alone tonight," she admitted, with a small smile.

When they arrived at Sam's apartment, Andy headed straight for the shower. She reveled in the hot water pounding down on her sore body. She knew the night could've ended much worse so she shouldn't be complaining, but her body ached all over. She was sure bruises would form from all the flying objects and shelving units that crashed into her. She scrubbed the dirt from the explosion off and thought about how happy she was that she could climb into bed and fall asleep in Sam's protective arms tonight. She'd found acceptance in how protective he was, and he'd been better these last several months about just how he expressed his protective nature; they'd found a happy, and silent, compromise. And the look in his eyes when he'd found her in that room, the sweat building on his neck from how hard he'd fought against everything in that room to find her, told her he needed her tonight as much as she needed him.

Walking into the bedroom after her shower, Andy grabbed her sweatpants and a t-shirt, and put them on. She tossed her towel on the end of the bed, content to deal with it later because all she wanted to do was lie down. Andy climbed into bed and chuckled as she noticed the covers were still in the messy state they'd left them in yesterday morning.

Her head had barely hit the pillow before Sam walked in carrying a glass of water. "Thought you might be thirsty," he said, placing it on the nightstand next to her side of the bed.

"Thanks," she said, noticing he'd already changed out of his jeans and into sweatpants. She closed her eyes and rested a hand on her aching ribs that took the brunt of the objects thrown at her during the explosion.

Sam joined her in bed, lying on his side next to her and propping himself up on one arm. He slid his hand across her ribs, coming to rest on her side as he leaned down to kiss her temple.

"Ow."

Sam pulled back as she opened her eyes. "You were in the middle of a room when a bomb went off. You walked away without a scratch."

"Mmhmm."

"But it hurts to kiss?" he asked, eyes wide.

Andy let out a breathy laugh. "Yes, my ribs hurt." While that _was_ true - her ribs _were _sore - she was being dramatic because she needed Sam tonight. And in her own way, she needed Sam to _know_ she needed him. From waiting until he could come home with her, to wanting him to kiss her and make it better.

He looked down at his arm lying across her ribs and lifted it before letting his hand hover just over hers. "Well, I will try to be more gentle. Sorry."

Andy smiled up at Sam and all he wanted to do was pamper her with kisses until all her pain went away. "What about here?" He dragged the back of his finger lightly along her jaw.

"Ow. My jaw hurts too. It's probably cause I landed on it," she deadpanned, staring up at him before closing her eyes.

"What about here?" he asked before his lips grazed the corner of her eye.

"Ow," she said, continuing the playful ruse.

"And here?" His lips lightly touched the tip of her nose.

"Ow."

He stared at her for a moment, taking in the vast contrast of how content and happy she looked right now versus the fear and shock on her face hours earlier. "What about here?" he asked before lowering his mouth until their lips were only grazing each other.

"Ow." She smiled again, expecting to feel his mouth on hers, but he held off, hovering a moment longer to tease her, before engulfing her in a passionate kiss.

Her hand not guarding her aching ribs reached up to the back of his head to make sure he didn't plan on stopping the kiss anytime soon. When she realized he was staying put, she released her hold slightly to thread her fingers through his hair.

His hand started to wander across her midsection before remembering his promise to be careful of her ribs, so he slid it up and down her side tenderly.

Sam was gentle as they kissed lazily. He knew the force of the blast was painful even if she didn't have a scratch on her. Pulling back slightly, he brushed his nose against hers. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"You were with me when the paramedics checked me out. I'll be sore for a few days, maybe have some lingering ringing in my ears, but I'm okay. No concussion, no broken bones, not even a cut," she reassured him.

"Can I do anything?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled up at him. "I've got everything I need."

"Okie dokie."

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked, sliding her thumb across the dark circles under his eye. "You've been up for almost 48 hours."

"Had a lot keeping me on my toes today." He honestly wasn't sure how he was still awake, although he suspected it had to do with adrenaline still running through him from his search for Andy in the evidence room. Even with her lying here in his bed, the need to make sure she wasn't hurt remained.

"Something's bothering you," she said, knowing there was something more going on in his head than her almost dying.

He didn't even bother trying to deny it. "I can't explain it, but something didn't feel right with the commissioner. His attitude, his reaction, I can't quite place it," he told her.

"You think Ted was right?" she asked, her fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on his neck. On the way home, Sam had told her about Ted's accusations and that he'd been about to give them the passwords to his hard drives when the bomb went off.

He let out a sigh as he stared vacantly across the room. "I don't know. He was a man out for revenge, on a mission, but...he made a lot of sense. Those notes Diaz found look like a lot more than a conspiracy theory."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, already knowing he wouldn't let this go.

"Dig around as quietly as I can. If he's right about who's involved in this, I'll be going up against some powerful people," Sam said.

"You won't be doing it alone," she said. When he opened his mouth to argue, she stopped him. "We both know it wasn't Ted that planted that bomb. I want to find out who it was that almost killed me. Plus, you know Oliver's gonna put me on desk after this, so I'll have plenty of time to help you."

He gave her a tight smile, thankful for her support, but wishing she didn't have to be a part of this. "It's not going to be easy."

"Easy's overrated," she said, smirking up at him. "Some things are worth fighting for."

He trailed a finger lightly across her forehead and over her temple to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Yes they are."

She closed her eyes, his light caresses making her sleepy. "How are you not exhausted?" she mumbled drowsily after a few moments of silence.

Truthfully, the longer he laid here with her, the more exhaustion started to hit him. But he didn't want to take his eyes off of her. "I can shut the light off if you want to sleep," he said, not bothering to wait for a response before he reached out to the light on his side of the bed

Blanketed in darkness now, Andy sat up a bit and leaned on her arm, even though the movement had her grimacing in pain. "Sam…" She knew what was on his mind, but didn't know how to approach it. When he was facing her again, propped up on his own arm, she repeated what she'd said hours earlier. "You thought I was dead."

"I did," he said simply. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared into her eyes, which sparkled back at him even in the darkness. "I saw the destruction in that room and…" He shook his head, not able to say the words. Andy watched as his eyes went from dry to glistening, and there was no smoke to blame this time.

"I thought I was gonna die too," she admitted. Sam was surprised to hear her say the words, even though he assumed she felt that way. "When I heard your voice, I knew I hadn't. I knew I was going to be okay. You found me."

"I, uh...I was terrified I wouldn't," he reluctantly admitted.

Andy's lips curved into a small smile, not because she was happy that he was terrified, but that he told her what he was feeling. She leaned toward him to press her lips to his. He was gentle, but the movements made her flinch from the pain and he pulled back.

"Lie down," he told her, gently pushing on her shoulder.

"I love you, Sam," she said, looking into his deep brown eyes that were no longer clouded over.

He lowered his head until his mouth hovered over hers. "I love you, McNally." Her name was barely out of his mouth before his lips touched hers.

* * *

Two days later, Sam and Andy headed to Sam's apartment after getting off shift early so they could get ready for the Commissioner's Gala. Andy was getting her dress and other items from Sam's backseat when she slapped his hand as he tried to help her. He'd tried to be 'helpful' and grab the bag he knew held her new lingerie in hopes of catching a glimpse.

She threw him an unimpressed glare as she grabbed the bag herself. "You don't get to see that until later."

Tongue in cheek, he grabbed her duffel bag along with his own. She'd been torturing him all week, responding to each of his grumbles about going to the gala with what he'd get to unwrap afterwards.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she said when they got inside. "No peeking!" She rustled the bag to the lingerie store to make sure he knew what she was talking about.

Sam was laying his suit out on the bed when Andy walked into the bedroom after her shower wrapped in Sam's robe. "Shower's all yours," she said, picking up her lotion from the top of his dresser.

Andy heard the water for the shower turn on just as she slid her dress on. She was still a little sore from the explosion and was having trouble reaching around to zip the dress up past her waist, so she called out for Sam hoping he hadn't gotten in the shower yet. When he appeared in the doorway with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Andy thought maybe she should've struggled with the zipper alone, given that his nearly naked body was making her want him to _un_zip it.

Despite that, she forced herself to remember the reason she'd called him in the first place. "Can you help?" she asked, turning around but still looking at him over her shoulder. Sam eyed the dark purple lacy fabric crossing her back where the dress parted. To be fair, she'd already shown him the dress, but his mind was still left to imagine what the rest of the lacy garment looked like.

"It still hurts?" he asked, crossing the room to reach her.

"Just when twisting around," she replied, facing forward and sweeping her hair out of the way.

"If it doesn't get better, you'll get it checked out?" he asked.

"It's only been a couple days, but I promise, if it still hurts in a couple more I'll go to the doctor," she reassured him.

Content with her answer, he focused on the thin line of lacy purple crossing her back. He dragged his index finger along the bottom of the material.

"Sam…" She knew if she let him continue, they'd never make it out of his apartment.

One hand resting on the top of her butt to hold the dress in place, his other took hold of the zipper, but he made no immediate move to finish zipping it up. He placed a light kiss where her shoulder met her neck before bringing his mouth to her ear. "We could always skip this thing. Have our own party right here," he said.

She closed her eyes as her body tingled in response to him. She wanted to simultaneously jump his bones for how sexy he was and smack him because he knew how much she wanted to go to this gala. "You are not getting out of this, Sam Swarek." She turned her head and he captured her lips briefly with his own. "If you ever want to see what's underneath this dress, zip me up and go take your shower."

Tongue in cheek, he slowly dragged the zipper up. "I'm collecting on that, McNally," he said. She turned around chuckling as he walked out of the room.

Andy slipped on her shoes and jewelry, a little fancier than her everyday simple fake diamond studs. She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when Sam walked into the bedroom in his boxer briefs and a white t-shirt. He watched Andy in the mirror for a moment before she noticed he was staring at her.

She was stunning; by some mystery to Sam she managed to take her normal beauty a step further tonight. The dark purple satin dress ended mid-thigh and hugged all of her curves, with a v-neck that showed ample cleavage but nothing too risqué for a work event. Her chestnut brown hair cascaded softly around her shoulders and down her back, ending an inch or so above the top of the dress.

She caught his eye and smiled shyly. "What?"

He continued staring for another moment before smiling back. "You're beautiful."

The blush intensified the makeup she'd put on and she cast her eyes downward until she heard him shuffle over to the bed for his clothes. Putting her lipstick down, she stood up straight and smoothed her hands over her dress. Deciding she was ready, she looked at Sam in the mirror and watched him put his suit on.

"Thank you for going to this tonight," she said, turning around and leaning back against the dresser.

He looked up at her as he buttoned his white dress shirt. "Well, you were excited about it, and…" He wrapped the new tie Andy had bought him, a black one with small purple dots to match her dress, around his neck. "There is no way you are going to this event solo looking _that_ sexy."

She walked over to him as he slid on his suit jacket. She adjusted his tie so it was perfectly centered and smiled up at him. "Looking _very_ handsome, detective." Leaning up, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, careful not to smear her lipstick.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded and picked up her shawl from the bed before wrapping it around her shoulders. Hand on the small of her back, Sam guided them out to his truck.

As they pulled up to the curb about 15 minutes later, Sam looked over at Andy. "Tell me why we're doing this again?"

Looking out the window to see her friend exiting the house they were in front of, Andy glanced back at Sam. "Because she's been looking forward to this for weeks, but when Dov broke up with her she told me she wasn't going to go alone," she said as Chloe approached the truck.

"Thank you guys so much for this," Chloe said, climbing in the backseat. "I mean it. Like what's worse than showing up to a fancy event alone when you've just been dumped? And I mean, we have all the same friends and it makes it so much easier to sit down at the same table if you're with people, you know? You must know what I mean, right Andy?"

Andy pressed her lips together, suppressing a laugh as Sam pulled onto the street. She knew he was thinking Chloe's allergy to silence was even worse than hers.

She turned around to face her friend. "Of course, I get it. And your place was on our way, so it was no big deal, right Sam?"

Sam met her eyes for a brief moment and had to tamp down his own smile knowing how happy she was. "Happy to help, Price."

"So, what kind of food do you think they'll have? I always ask myself, will this be a rubber chicken dinner where I'm stopping for at a 24-hour diner on the way home or will it be something deliciously scrumptious. I mean, you never know with these things," Chloe rambled on.

"I heard the last one of these things all around it was a pretty good event," Andy replied.

"Yeah, I heard that too. Well, I brought a granola bar, you know, just in case. I can't dance when I'm starving. And I _love_ dancing," Chloe replied animatedly.

Sam focused on the road while the friends continued to chatter on about how excited they were about the gala.

It didn't take long to get to the swanky hotel downtown where the Commissioner's Gala was being held. Sam parked the truck, and the trio headed into the hotel. Andy slid her hand into Sam's and gave it a small squeeze as she looked over at him. She knew he wouldn't be caught dead at this event if it weren't for her and she appreciated what he was doing.

As they entered the ballroom, Chloe tapped Andy on the shoulder. "I totally promise not to be a third wheel tonight," she whispered. "Like seriously, I'll even catch a ride home with someone else. You and Sam shouldn't worry about me."

"It's fine, Chloe. Hey, look, there's Oliver," she said, pointing across the room. "Looks like he's got a table for all of us." She saw Chris and Dov get up from the table and head to the bar.

Andy took in the ballroom as they headed to the table. There were large tables filling the room and forming a semicircle around a dance floor. There was a buffet of appetizers along one wall, and items for a silent auction along another. The room was decorated elegantly and everyone in it was dressed in their best.

"Uncle Sammy! Andy!" Izzy exclaimed from her seat next to her father.

"Izz, what're you doing here?" Sam asked, leaning down to give her a hug.

"Celery wasn't feeling well," Oliver answered.

"Andy, will you come dance with me? My dad refuses to get on the dance floor," Izzy asked, pouting over dad's stoic attitude since they'd walked through the door and he saw the other white shirts.

"Definitely," she said, tossing her shawl on the back of one of the chairs. "You can be my dance partner since your Uncle Sammy likes to sit on the sidelines." She threw a smirk Sam's way and he shook his head with a smile.

"Count me in too!" Chloe chimed in. "Dancing warms the soul."

Izzy led the way to the dance floor in the center of the room, while Sam watched their retreat and Oliver watched Sam. "Never thought I'd see _you_ at one of these," Oliver mused.

Sam tore his eyes from his girlfriend to focus on his friend, and pulled out a chair to sit down. "It's no big deal, Oliver." Seeing his friend wasn't buying his response, he reluctantly continued. "She's worth it, okay? It makes it her happy."

Oliver grinned from ear to ear. "Things are good?"

Sam glanced out onto the dance floor and watched Andy dancing along to the music, eyes shining bright, smile lighting up the room. "They're great," he said, with a smile of his own.

"When are you going to ask her?" Oliver asked, knowing marriage had crossed his friend's mind by the way he looked at their former rookie. "Don't try and tell me you haven't thought about it."

"We're taking it slow. I won't rush her," Sam replied. He wouldn't acknowledge the fact that Oliver was right. Way back when he talked to his friend about kids and parks on Sundays, he thought about marriage with Andy. But when he thought she'd died in that explosion, all he could think about that night was sliding a shiny ring on her finger and making _them_ permanent.

"Well, when you're ready, a secluded cabin in the woods beats a simple dinner proposal...especially when you can't manage to make reservations." Oliver teased his friend, but was serious about the offer.

Sam's eyes traveled from his friend to Andy, and, not for the first time, he thought about how he'd propose.

* * *

An hour later, after some mingling and drinking, Andy, Traci, Chloe, Gail and Izzy were back on the dance floor. When a ballad came on, the group decided to take a break and they walked off to the side of the dance floor. Gail wandered off to the bathroom, while the others stood around chatting.

"How are you and Steve doing?" Andy asked Traci.

"We're working through some trust issues, but I love him. And he and Leo get alone really well. So, I want to make it work," she replied.

"People make mistakes. It doesn't mean you can't learn from it and become even better," Andy told her friend. "Just take it one day at time."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience," Traci said, with a knowing smile.

She knew her friend was talking about Sam and gave a small nod in agreement. "I had faith in Sam, just like I have faith in you and Steve."

"Speaking of…" Chloe said, looking directly at Andy. "You and Sam are perfectly adorable. I saw the stolen looks you two shared on the way here. And don't think I've missed all your glances back at the table tonight." Traci and Izzy nodded in agreement as they all giggled at how love struck the couple was.

"Must've scared him quite a bit almost dying the other day," Traci mused.

Andy took a deep breath, thinking back to the moment Sam found her in the rubble of the evidence room. "It scared us both," she admitted. "But if you tell him I told you that, he'll probably have me doing his paperwork for the next year."

"You guys are kinda perfect," Izzy interjected. "Uncle Sammy was an idiot for breaking up with you before. Even my dad says so."

Andy put an arm around the teenager's shoulders. "He was going through a lot. We all were," she said, looking over at Traci. "He didn't know how to deal with it."

"Yeah, well, he's lucky you gave him a second chance," Izzy replied.

"Some people need a reason to change," Chloe offered.

"I always believe that people can change, even though many times it's bitten me in the ass," Andy said. "But with Sam...he didn't need to change, he…"

"He just needed someone he could be himself with," Traci said, finishing her friend's thought.

Andy blushed, not wanting to take credit for the growth she'd seen in Sam. "He needed to know he could trust someone to stick around, no matter what. And he's more open now."

"And he's happy, don't forget happy. A happy Swarek is so much more fun to work with," Traci said, nudging her friend with her elbow.

"Should we be saving a date anytime soon?" Chloe said, quirking her eyebrows in amusement.

"What? No, I mean, we've only been back together a few months. Things are good. No need to screw that up," Andy said, feeling flustered. She knew she wanted to spend her life with Sam, but marriage terrified her.

"Speak of the devil, look who's heading this way," Traci said, nodding toward Sam, who was approaching them.

Andy's heart fluttered when she realized the DJ was playing another slow song, but quickly shoved the thought away that that was why Sam was walking over. They were standing not far from one of the bars and he was probably headed there to get another drink.

"Ladies," he said, nodding at the group before settling his eyes on Andy. "Can I have this dance?" he asked, reaching out his hand in invitation.

Her face-splitting grin was all the reward he needed for stepping outside his comfort zone. Without hesitation she placed her hand on his as she took a step toward him. She threw a glance over her shoulder to Traci, Chloe and Izzy as Sam led them to the dance floor.

His arms circled her until his palms were resting on the small of her back, and her arms slid around his neck. "Didn't think Sam Swarek danced," she teased with a smile as they swayed to the music.

"I save it for special occasions," he quipped. "Special people." He lowered his head to hers and they shared a brief kiss.

"Glad I make the list," she said, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"A list of one, McNally."

She cupped the side of his face as she leaned in. "Thank you. I know this stuff isn't your thing. But it means a lot to me that you're here," she told him.

"Nowhere else I'd want to be," he said, hugging her closer.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked.

"Epstein's ongoing commentary as he people watches is entertaining," he replied.

Andy chuckled before tilting her head up and pressing her lips briefly to his. "If I dragged you out here again later, would you still be as entertained?"

"I think I could manage that," he replied with a grin.

"I'll hold you to that."

Dinner was served a short time later, and Sam and Andy joined their friends - Oliver, Izzy, Traci, Steve, Chris, Dov, Gail and Chloe - at the table. Stories and laughter filled the table as everyone enjoyed the evening.

Long after dinner, and many drinks later, Andy found herself in Sam's arms on the dance floor again after she cashed in on the second dance he'd promised. The only problem was that being this close to Sam, especially in her slightly buzzed state, made her want to be even closer. The kind of closer you could only get behind closed doors.

Her cheek was resting on his collarbone and a small tilt of her head brought her lips to his neck, where she placed a couple of feather-light kisses. "I need to get some air," she said as the song came to a close.

"I'll come with you," he said, feeling the same electric energy as her as they walked off the dance floor.

They made it as far as halfway down the hallway outside the ballroom before Sam cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him as he pushed her back against the nearest wall, their lips never coming apart.

They were soon making out against the wall like a couple of teenagers at prom. They'd been at it a few minutes, before Andy gently pushed Sam back, licking her swollen lips as she caught her breath. "We can't...not here. The _entire_ Toronto Police Department is in there," she said, nodding toward the ballroom.

Sam took a step back, but placed his hands on the wall on either side of her as he looked at her. "Yeah, yeah, you're right."

"You do look _really_ sexy in this suit though," she said with a smile.

Still bracing himself with his arms, he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. "C'mon, let's get back to this shindig." He pushed off the wall and she took his hand in hers as they headed back to the ballroom.

They were a few steps from the door when Sam caught a glimpse of the front desk out of the corner of his eye. He squeezed Andy's hand as he stopped moving. He looked back and forth between the front desk and Andy. "We, uh, we could get a room," he suggested.

Andy quirked her eyebrows and followed his gaze. They could be responsible adults, go back into the gala and enjoy the rest of it, and wait until they got home. Or they could be impulsive, have even more fun, and make their friends wonder where they'd disappeared to.

"It's not the worst idea," she said. The familiar curve of her lips and quick up and down of her eyebrows gave Sam his answer.

* * *

Clothes were scattered across the hotel room, leaving a trail from the door to the bed. Lying on her back, Andy pulled the sheets up to her chest as Sam got up and walked over to the mini bar. She was still breathing heavy as he pulled out a bottle of water and drank half of it in one gulp.

Halfway back to the bed, he stopped and picked something up off the floor. "I approve, I very much approve of this reward," he said, her lacy bra hanging from his index finger.

"Shut up," she said playfully as he dropped the underwear to the floor again.

He handed the bottle of water over to her as he got back into bed. She drank it eagerly, finishing it off before handing it back to him so he could put it on the nightstand.

"Do we have to go back down there?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Nope." Surprised at his response she turned her head to face him. "I mean, I know how much you love these things, so if you want, we can get dressed and go back to it. But, it's nearly over, and we do have the room for the whole night."

She rolled over so she was partially on top of him. She rubbed her thumb against his jaw as she thought for a moment. "I don't want to go anywhere," she said with a smile.

"Okay, then we're staying right here."

She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to the thump of his heart. He ran a hand down the length of her hair before sweeping it back off of her shoulder. His fingers traced patterns on her shoulder and she hummed in contentment.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Sam. I mean it. You made tonight perfect," she told him

"I didn't do much," he replied.

"You made sure we didn't get stuck at work because you knew how much it meant to me. You got dressed up, which I know you hate to do. You indulged me by dancing." She lifted her head so she could look him in the eye. "You're perfect."

"I'm far from perfect, McNally."

Her lips curved into a smile as she leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Well, you're perfect for me."

Tongue in cheek, he tried - miserably - to tamp down his grin, and suddenly had an idea. "We should get away…for a whole weekend sometime. More than a few hours in a hotel."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"I could ask Oliver to borrow his cabin," he suggested, thinking back to his conversation with Oliver.

"I would really like that." Whether he believed it or not, he _was_ perfect, she thought.

She shifted so she completely on top of him and closed her mouth over his. His arms cradled her against him as he responded eagerly to her kisses. They had the room for the night, but both knew there wouldn't be much sleeping going on.

* * *

The End.


End file.
